THIS LOVE ISN'T WRONG
by whitecode
Summary: hyung, berbahagialah. Aku akan tetap menemanimu, dari sini. Ingatlah bahwa aku tetap mencintaimu - Lee SungJong [INFINITE, MyungJong]
1. Chapter 1

Cast:

Kim Myungsoo

Lee SungJong

INFINITE

Bae Sooji

**Foreword**

"_Hyung.. A-ku.. men.. men.. mencintaimu.." _

"_aku juga mencintaimu dongsaengku. Bukankah selama ini kau memang dongsaeng yang paling mencintaiku? Kenapa kau mengatakannya? Kau lucu sekali"_

"_maaf aku tidak bisa"_

"_DASAR NAMJA TIDAK TAHU MALU!"_

"_hiks.. eomma.. Jongie merindukanmu"_

"_Sungjong-ah! Sungjong-ah! Maafkan aku. Aku salah menilai perasaanku! Bangun Jongie"_

"_Myung-ie hyung, berbahagialah bersama Suzy. Aku melihat kalian dari sini, jangan pernah menyakitinya hyung"_

"_Selamat jalan Sungjong oppa"_

TBC

Reviewnya dong kalo banyak tar aku lanjut ffnya hehe


	2. Chapter 2

**Author POV**

'Woollim International School' begitulah tulisan yang ada didepan mata seorang namja cantik bername tag 'Lee Sung Jong'. Ya ia baru saja diterima di sekolah tersebut. Ia merupakan murid pindahan dari SM School. Woollim IS merupakan sekolah berbasis bahasa Inggris terbaik di Korea Selatan dengan menggunakan sistem asrama atau dorm. Dorm disini memiliki peraturan. Sebelumnya aku akan memberitahu kalian tentang kelas-kelas di W.I.S. Woollim IS mengkategorikan tiap-tiap kelas. Yaitu, kelas VVIP, VIP, Regular. Dikelas VVIP masih dibagi lagi menjadi 2 kategori. VVIP-Genius dan VVIP-Rich. VVIP-Genius berisikan siswa pintar bahkan sampai genius dan sebagian besar anak orang kaya dan sisanya siswa berprestasi sehingga berhasil mendapatkan beasiswa. VVIP-Rich berisikan siswa yang tidak terlalu pintar bahkan ada yang bodoh namun semua siswanya merupakan anak orang kaya di korea. Mulai dari anak pemilik perusahaan terkenal, mentri bisa kalian temukan di VVIP-Rich. Kelas VIP teridiri dari anak jaksa, hakim, pemilik restoran tidak terlalu besar. Sedangkan Kelas Regular terdiri dari murid-murid guru ataupun siswa yang lumayan pintar (tidak genius) dan mendapatkan beasiswa disini. Dan tempat duduknya sesuai dengan teman satu kamarnya didorm.

Peraturan dorm yang dimaksud oleh Woollim School adalah, dalam satu dorm hanya boleh diisi oleh kategori kelas masing-masing. Di masing-masing dorm terdiri dari beberapa kamar. Satu kamarnya diisi oleh 2 orang.

DormVG hanya boleh ditempati oleh murid dari kelas VVIP-Genius. Dorm ini sangat lengkap dan wilayahnya sangat luas.

DormVR hanya boleh ditempati oleh murid dari kelas VVIP-Rich. Dorm ini juga tidak kalah lengkap dan wilayahnya tidak kalah luas dengan DormVG.

DormV hanya boleh ditempati oleh murid dari kelas VIP. Dorm ini juga lengkap tapi wilayahnya tidak seluas DormVG dan DormVR.

DormR hanya boleh dan khusus ditempati oleh murid dari kelas Regular. Dorm ini seperti dorm di sekolah biasa pada umumnya. Wilayahnya tidak lebih luas dari DormV.

Sungjong merupakan siswa yang bisa dibilang genius. Diumurnya yang baru menginjak 15 tahun dia sudah bisa memasukki kelas 2 di W.I.S. Sungjong merupakan satu-satunya anak lelaki dari pengusaha terkenal Lee Yunho dan designer terkenal Lee Jaejoong. Orangtua Sungjong merupakan pemegang 35% saham di W.I.S. Walaupun begitu, Sungjong tidak menggunakan kekeayaan orangtuanya. Tapi ia menggunakan otak geniusnya untuk dapat masuk ke sekolah ini. Jelas saja Sungjong masuk ke kelas VVIP-Genius. Sebelum ia masuk kekelasnya, ia dibimbing oleh seorang guru menuju dormnya. Ia sekamar dengan siswa bernama Kim Myung Soo. Di kamarnya, kasur mereka bertingkat (mirip di To The Beautiful You). Dia mendapat kasur bagian atas. Dia merapikan semua barang-barangnya di lemari yang tersedia disana. Dia mencoba berbaring dikasurnya.

"Uhhh nyamannya.. Semoga kim myungsoo ini tidak jahat. Oke Jongie waktunya masuk ke kelas. Fighting!" katanya. Lalu ia pergi menuju kekelasnya bersama guru tadi.

**Di kelas VG**

_Tokk.. tokk.. tokk.. _

Saat itu kelas sedang pelajaran Fisika. Terdengar ketukan dari luar.

"masuk" kata guru namja bername tag 'Kim Jung Kook' tersebut.

Lalu masuklah 2 orang. Satu namja dan satu yeoja. Namja tersebut bername tag 'Lee Sung Jong' yang merupakan wajah baru bagi siswa VG. Terlihat dua orang guru tersebut berbincang sebentar lalu guru yeoja tadi keluar dan menutup pintu.

_Dorr dorr dorr _terdengar papan tulis dipukul keras oleh guru fisika tadi.

"Anak-anak mohon perhatianya!" semua murid di kelas itu langsung memperhatikan gurunya dan meletakkan alat tulis mereka. "Kelas kita kedatangan murid baru. Perkenalkan dirimu, nak"

"Emm.. Selamat pagi! Perkenalkan saya Lee Sung Jong. Mohon bantuannya!"

"Baik. Sungjong, kau sekamar dengan siapa?"

"Kim Myung Soo"

"Baik. Myungsoo berdiri." Mendengar namanya dipanggil ia berdiri lalu membungkukan tubuhnya.

"Dia Myungsoo duduklah"

"Terimakasih, Seonsaengnim" lalu Sungjong berjalan kearah Myungsoo tadi. Tempatnya dibelakang ujung. Kebetulan bangku yang kosong adalah didekat jendela.

"Halo. Aku Sungjong" katanya sambil mengulurkan tangan.

"Halo aku myungsoo, kau bisa panggil aku L" katanya sambil menjabat tangan Sungjong. Sambil tersenyum.

**Sungjong POV**

'waaa senyumnya indah sekali...' tanpa sadar bibirku terangkat untuk tersenyum padanya dan tanganku tidak mau melepaskan tangannya.

"mm.. maaf" katanya sambil melihat tangan kami yang masih saling menjabat. Bodohnya kau Jongie.

"ohh iya.. mian ne L-sshi" kataku lalu melepaskan tangannya. Kamipun kembali fokus ke pelajaran fisika.

_Tett.. tett.. tet..._

"baik terimakasih atas perhatiannya. Semangat untuk kelas malam"

Aku lihat semua siswa berdiri sambil membawa tas mereka dan buku mereka sudah rapi. Apakah saat kekantin harus membawa tas? Ini kan baru jam 10. Dan apa tadi? Kelas malam? Memangnya ada? Kok aku tidak tahu? Huwee Jongie kudet sekali. Kulihat myungsoo juga berdiri sambil membawa tasnya. Dia melihat kearahku.

"kau tidak kembali ke dorm?"

"memangnya istirahat didorm?"

Myungsoo terkekeh. "bukan. Seonsaengnim belum memberi tahu kalau kelas ini 2 kali kelas?"

"mmm.. tidak. Memangnya 2 kali kelas itu apa?"

"kelas pagi dan kelas malam. Kelas pagi setiap jam 7 sampai jam 10. Kelas malam jam 8 sampai jam 11. Ayo ke dorm" belum sempat aku meng'oo'kan kata-katanya, dia sudah menarik tanganku.

**Di kamar mereka berdua**

"myungsoo'ssi boleh aku pinjam catatanmu?"

"catatan apa? Fisika?"

"iya. Bolehkah?" kataku sambil beraegyo

"hahaha kau lucu sekali. Ini salin dengan benar ya"

"ne.. oh iya L-ssi. Kau ini lebih tua atau lebih muda dari aku?"

"mm.. kau tahun berapa?"

"aku 1993. Kau? 1990? Hahaha"

"jika aku 1990 aku tidak akan berada disini Sungjong-ah"

"hahaha aku kan cuma bercanda. Kau tahun berapa L-ssi?"

"1992"

"wah.. memang benar kau ini lebih tua dari aku, L-ssi!" kataku sambil membungkukkan badanku berkali-kali.

"hei berhenti melakukan itu, Sungjong-ah!"

"biarlah hyung hahaha" kataku masih terus membungkukkan badanku.

"hei"

Kurasakan dua lengan memelukku. Dengan reflek aku berhenti membungkukan badanku dan melihat kearah L hyung. Mata kami saling bertatapan dan wajah kami hanya beberapa cm saja sebelum kami benar-benar berciuman. Aku yakin wajahku pasti memerah saat ini.

"e maaf Sungjong-ah" katanya menjauhkan tangannya dari pinggangku.

"Iya hyung tidak papa hehe" dengan wajah yang masih memerah aku naik ke kasurku. Kurebahkan tubuhku disana sambil menatap langit-langit.

"aku keluar dulu Sungjong-ah"

Tak lama setelah itu terdengar pintu yang terbuka dan tertutup. Kutangkup wajahku yang masih terasa panas. Bagaimana kalau tadi kami benar-benar berciuman. Astaga apa yang kau pikirkan Jongie. Ah lebih baik aku tidur. Setelah itu akupun merasakan kantuk menyerang dan aku terlelap.

_Malam harinya_

"sungjong-ah sungjong-ah..."

Aku merasakan ada yang memanggilku dan menggerakan kakiku.

"sebentar eomma.. Jongie masih mengantuk.."

"hei Sungjong-ah, ini aku L. Bangunlah ini sudah jam 7. Kau mau terlambat masuk kelas malam?"

Kelas malam apanya. Tunggu kelas malam? Aku langsung terbangun dan membungkuk kearah myungsoo hyung dan bergegas turun menuju kekamar mandi tak lupa membawa handuk. Hampir saja aku lupa kalau ada jam malam.

_Setelah beberapa saat_

Uhh segarnya air disini. Kulihat jam diatas pintu kamar jam 7.45. Aduh Jongie kau mandinya lama sekali. Kulihat myungsoo hyung masih tiduran dikasurnya sambil membaca sesuatu.

"eh Sungjong-ah kau sudah selesai? Bergegaslah 15 menit lagi kelasnya mulai"

"hyung kau tidak pakai seragam?"

"kelas malam dibebaskan memakai apa saja Sungjong-ah. Kau mau pake piyama juga tidak papa asal tidak membawa bantal dan memanggil eommamu hahaha"

"yah kau meledekku hyung" kataku mempoutkan bibirku.

"cepatlah berpakaian. Kutunggu didepan kamar" kulihat dia berjalan keluar kamar

Ahh baju apa yang harus kupakai? Ah baju I love Indonesia saja. Akupun berpakaian dengan cepat setelah itu aku membawa tasku keluar kamar.

"hyung ayo" aku berjalan lebih dulu daripadanya. Didorm kami ada dua jalan kekanan dan kekiri. Kalo pergi kekelas aku kekanan. Ini kan kelas malam pasti kekelas kan. Kuambil jalan kanan. Setelah berjalan tidak terlalu jauh, kurasakan tanganku digenggam oleh seseorang. Kulihat kebelakang ternyata myungsoo. Aku pun berjalan saja. Namun dia menahan tanganku.

"kenapa hyung? Kau mau kita terlambat? Ayo jalan" kataku sambil menariknya berjalan.

"kau yang membuat kita terlambat Sungjong-ah" ia menarik tanganku kearah berlawanan sambil berjalan cepat.

"hyung bukankah kita mau kekelas? Kelasnya kan sebelah sana" kataku sambil menunjuk arah belakang

"kita punya kelas sendiri untuk kelas malam Sungjong-ah. Lihatlah kedepan"

"hyung itu kelas kita? Besar sekali waaa"

"masuklah kau mau duduk didepan atau dibelakang?"

"dibelakang saja hyung. Kita bisa melihat bintang"

"yasudahlah terserahmu saja"

**Author POV**

Setelah itu kelas pun dimulai.

**-tbc-**


End file.
